<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don`t make unexpected confessions by Mersilta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396058">don`t make unexpected confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta'>Mersilta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, They love each other, взаимные чувства, начало отношений, признания в любви</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Мне кажется, ты мне нравишься, - говорит Бокуто.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don`t make unexpected confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Мне кажется, ты мне нравишся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бокуто едва не клюет носом, когда тянется за мороженым. Акааши успевает перехватить его руки, отобрав ведерко, и спрятать в неловкой возне несколько сердечных приступов, случившихся за несколько секунд тишины.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На экране главные герои вступают в финальную схватку. Звуки становятся глуше. Акааши не замечает, как начинает ловить каждый шорох, что исходит от Бокуто. А тот словно и не чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы от его слов, все также лежит у него на плече, навалившись половиной тела. Их коленки бьются друг о друга под одеялом. Руки соприкасаются, когда оба одновременно тянутся к ведерку с шоколадным мороженым между ними.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Язык прилипает к небу, настолько во рту становится сухо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кажется? — Акааши пробует почву. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бокуто не оборачивается к нему, и Акааши делает также, словно интерес к глупому фильму по телевизору не теряется от пяти таких же глупых слов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не кажется. Уверен, — продолжает Бокуто и наконец добирается до мороженого.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Акааши сдается без боя. Его ложка остается воткнута в горстку мороженого, и звенит, стоит Бокуто зачерпнуть слишком много, задев ее, и звук повторяется в голове, будто дискет поставили на повтор. В ребро больно бьется локоть. Бокуто машет рукой и сипит, громко дышит, потому что не учится на своих ошибках и снова ест все сразу, и его мозг замерзает. Акааши пихается в ответ, но не рассчитывает силу и подбивает слишком сильно — и Бокуто наваливается на него пуще прежнего, вытягивая свои длинные ноги аж до самого телевизора. Ткань съезжает с одного коленка, и в таком плохом освещении чересчур легко угадываются очертания мышц и сухожилий, что начинаются у пальцев и тянутся до самой середины лодыжки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тяжелое горячее тело прижимается к боку и тянет вниз. Акааши ловит сильное плечо, судорожно сжимая пальцы. Бокуто успокаивается, возвращает на место мороженое, которое Акааши забирает подальше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ничего не меняется от того, что только что прозвучало. Кроме стучащего со всей силы сердца в груди, так, что кажется, будто во внезапной тишине, когда главные герои замирают в ожидании нападения, его стук может услышать даже Бокуто. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Акааши! — голос перекрывает шум от внезапного взрыва в фильме.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бокуто наконец-то поворачивается к нему, и они неожиданно сталкиваются лбами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он, на удивление, не лезет опять за мороженым, не пытается заграбастать как можно больше прикосновений.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Говорит:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Можно я тебя поцелую?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но этого хватает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Слова оглушают, хотя не звучат так громко, как до этого. На грани слышимости, почти шепотом, сиплым и грудным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Звуки сужаются до шороха ткани, скользящей по их ногам, когда Бокуто сдвигается ближе. Мир замирает. Акааши не может в полутьме разглядеть лица напротив, но все равно чувствует, как чужие растрепанные волосы достают до его виска. Как шепот и дыхание — медленное, в такт гулкому сердцу — горячо щекочет щеку. Как смотрят на него, что мурашки бегут по коже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Настолько тесно. Насколько интимно. Акааши никогда и никого так не впускал в свое личное пространство, как сейчас Бокуто.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но и никто, кроме как Бокуто, не вызывал в нем столько эмоций.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так… можно? — переспрашивает Бокуто.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Время растягивается, как резина, и воздух вокруг становится слишком раскаленным, чтобы можно было сделать вдох. Акааши вдыхает полной грудью, как перед прыжком в воду, и не осмеливается сделать хоть что-то. Тело сковывает, горячим и тесным, оплетая грудь обручем, что не позволяет издать ни звука, когда до него доходит смысл вопроса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бокуто вот-вот его поцелует — губы почти касаются щеки. Его глаза блестят в слабом свете экрана, но рассмотреть в них нельзя ни эмоций, ни даже тонкой золотой радужки, которую так любит вглядываться Акааши.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он ждет ответа. Удивительно для человека, который всегда нарушает его личное пространство так просто и быстро, не спрашивая никаких разрешений с самой первой встречи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Акааши выдыхает, с шумом и некрасиво. Поглощенный паникой он выдавливает из себя воздух, чтобы сбросить оцепенение хотя бы на несколько секунд.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ответ срывается с выдохом, и сразу же скользит языком по сухим губам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эмоции на лице Бокуто сменяются за считанные доли секунды. Непонимание, удивление, неверие — Акааши едва поспевает различить в темноте, как хмурятся густые высокие брови, смыкаясь у самой переносицы, как исчезает на мгновение улыбка и опускаются уголки губ, что находятся к нему так близко.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бокуто-сан, я…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бокуто быстро берет себя в руки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ладно. Прости. Я не должен был. — Бокуто перебивает и с улыбкой отстраняется. — Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было, ну, знаешь, не очень. Прости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Акааши смотрит на его натянутую улыбку, пока тот возвращается в прежнее положение — облокотившись на диван позади, немного съехав вниз и вновь устроившись на плече. В таком положении очень быстро затекает спина — поэтому Акааши подтягивает с дивана подушку, подсовывая в щель между ними.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Держите, Бокуто-сан. Иначе на утро все будет болеть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Спасибо, Акааши, ты лучший.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В Бокуто огромное количество нерастраченной нежности — столько же, сколько и энергии, которую он тратит на волейбол и общение, будто в нем маленький вечный двигатель.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он случайно перехватывает его пальцы, забирая подушку. Бокуто весь горит, натруженные ладони грубые, но касание — мягкое, плавное — не царапает кожу, а только подцепляет чувство, затаенное в груди, и вытаскивает наружу. Возможно, он даже не обращает внимание на это, думает Акааши. Насколько Акааши жаден к прикосновениям и всегда им рад.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Светлые краски экрана заменяются титрами, телевизор отключается, и темнота скрадывает черты лица. Акааши так и замирает — рядом, не смея пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть момент, и продолжает вглядываться, лишь бы уловить движение. А в итоге сдается сам — рыскает рукой в ворохе одеяла, сжимает ладонь Бокуто, переплетает пальцы и только потом не без сожаления отпускает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На часах начало первого.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему срочно, </span>
  <em>
    <span>срочно</span>
  </em>
  <span> нужно привести мысли в порядок. Всего лишь несколько секунд одиночества помогут спасти ситуацию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пора ложится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Угу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бокуто согласно мычит в ответ, сонно жмурится и поднимается. Его мимика активная и живая, что Акааши, приспособившись к темноте, различает сжатые веки и надломленную линию губ в неудачной попытке сдержать зевок. У него ничего не выходит, и он громко выдыхает, надувает смешно щеки и чешет затылок. В его движениях прорва неловкости, которую не удается скрыть. По крайней мере, не перед Акааши.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В комнату они поднимаются, не включая свет. Акааши прячет ведерко с мороженым в морозилку, закидывает грязные ложки в умывальник, чтобы помыть утром, на пороге комнаты разминается с Бокуто — тот идет стелить себе футон, а он прячется в ванную, чтобы умыться перед сном.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прохладная вода остужает голову и мысли — оказывается, лицо у него горит, щеки и даже уши укрывает румянец, и он весь некрасиво краснеет, когда кривит губы и прячет лицо в ладонях. За стенкой слышится перестукивание шкафов, возня Бокуто — того Бокуто, который только что признался ему. У которого хватило смелости — или врожденного нахальства, без которого невозможно представить себе Бокуто Котаро — сказать это так просто, в лицо своему лучшему другу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На сердце происходит еще один, совсем маленький инфаркт. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Акааши умывается еще раз, чистит зубы и оставляет свет, чтобы Бокуто не шаркал в темноте. Тот уже расстелил футон, даже нашел в бездонных шкафах одеяло, которым не пользовались, наверное, со времен переезда в этот дом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я быстро! — Бокуто громко шепчет и плетется в ванную, снова оставляя Акааши одного.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А когда возвращается, тот уже лежит в своей кровати, укрытый по самую макушку. Бокуто ложится на футон подле и не говорит ни слова, будто из него разом выкачали всю энергию. Свет ночного города проникает в окно, затапливает комнату желтым светом, и Акааши слышит только сопение, слишком бодрое и неспокойное. Он не дает себе возможности отступить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Матрац продавливается от движения, кровать тихо скрипит, и ей вторит шорох ткани. В воздухе совсем немного витает запах пыли. Акааши поворачивается к нему, едва-едва выглядывая из одеяла, и высовывает руку — руку! — к которой сразу же тянется Бокуто.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рукопожатие получается слабым, он не отпускает ладонь, а лишь переплетает в ответ пальцы. Губы растягиваются в усмешку, и у Акааши с трудом получается ее сдерживать. Усмешку — но никак не свои желания.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Расстояние между ними до неправильного большое. Не такое, какое должно быть — к какому привык Акааши.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хватит дуться, Бокуто-сан. И полезайте уже в кровать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бокуто гневно сопит в подушку, что невозможно разобрать. Мягкое поглаживание косточки на большом пальце вызывает волну мурашек, и Акааши вновь замирает, ощущая, как от действий внутри все натягивается, и комок в горле понемногу исчезает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Акааши снова зовет его:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бокуто-сан.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не дуюсь, Акааши. Не дуюсь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Именно это вы и делаете, Бокуто-сан. Зачем вы постелили футон?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Зачем вы постелили футон, Бокуто-сан? Почему вы не хотите лечь рядом, как многие ночевки до этого, Бокуто-сан?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Акааши не задает так много вопросов, сколько думает. Он сжимает его ладонь и тянет вверх на себя, чувствуя легкость от того, как Бокуто послушно поднимается следом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На кровати тесно, и они стукаются коленками, переплетая ноги, и прижимаются бедрами к бедрам. Бокуто все такой же горячий, он не распускает руки, но Акааши все равно знает, что проснется утром, обнимаемый со спины, потому что Бокуто иначе и не может: всегда притирается, всегда находит, как подступится ближе, всегда делает невозможное возможным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ладони потеют, и во рту снова становится сухо. Бокуто теперь совсем рядышком и точно слышит, как громко бьется сердце, когда они укладываются, и тишина обволакивает со всех сторон. Блик света падает на лицо Бокуто, освещает маленький участок кожи, узкую полоску века, часть высокой брови — Акааши прослеживает взглядом вдоль дрожащих ресниц и трусливо жмурится, когда Бокуто открывает глаза, всматриваясь в ответ. Грудь сдавливает обручем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Акааши.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шепот срывается между ними, нависая дамокловым мечом. Непонятный, тревожный, заливает уши, и Акааши не может делать вид, что ничего не слышит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он поднимает взгляд. Освещенные глаза Бокуто светятся изнутри, чернота зрачка едва ли не полностью затапливает золото радужки, но это так красиво. Акааши цепляется за это и одновременно ощущает, как это губит, утаскивает на дно и заставляет терять голову.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прости, — продолжает шептать Бокуто и зарывается лицом в подушку, что его с трудом можно разобрать. — Что полез. Забудем, хорошо?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ресницы откидывают длинные тени на его щеке. И Акааши отчетливо, до боли в груди понимает: теперь он имеет право стереть их. Коснуться щеки, обжечься об удушливый жар Бокуто, а не об его непонимающий взгляд, не о вопросы, на которые нет для него ответов. Спрятать от искусственного света, пробивающегося в окно и скрадывающего красоту лица. И больше не красть самому прикосновения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Проходит, казалось, слишком много времени, прежде чем Акааши понимает, о чем ему говорят. И тогда он поспешно, совсем для него непривычно, выпаливает, подтягивая к груди колени:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет. Я не хочу забывать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он кладет ладонь на грудь, чувствуя, как внутри все сгорает, и не может смолчать. Каменные бедра зажимают ступни, что Акааши боится двинуться, лишь бы не отпустили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы мне тоже нравитесь, Бокуто-сан.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Иначе стал бы вас приглашать к себе. Впускать в личное пространство. Разрешать спать вместе со мной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бокуто напротив точно также замирает. Не слышно даже дыхания, только мышцы, напряженные и уставшие, тяжело перекатываются под кожей, когда Акааши кладет ладонь на шею, чтобы на него наконец посмотрели. И Бокуто смотрит. Не понимает. Не осознает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но </span>
  <em>
    <span>слышит.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Как дрожит Акааши, когда находит в себе силы пошевелиться и подвинуться ближе. Как проходится вдоль крепкой шеи ладонь, собирая напряжение. Как теперь дыхание Акааши щекочет кожу, но губы так и не касаются ее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я </span>
  <em>
    <span>не понимаю</span>
  </em>
  <span>, — взмаливается Бокуто. — Почему тогда ты… что не так?..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Выдох замирает на губах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Потому что я был настолько обескуражен внезапным признанием, что мне требовалось время.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Где-то около полутора часа?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не утрируйте, Бокуто-сан.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но он словно не слышит его.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Акааши!.. Я... Акааши, ты!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бокуто хватает его за грудки, и ткань футболки трещит под натиском крепких рук. Ломаются последние преграды, смывается дистанция — Бокуто налегает на Акааши, прижимая к себе максимально близко. Коленки, упертые в чужую грудь, неприятно ноют. Тепло дыхания ощущается на губах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Настолько близко, насколько возможно. Настолько громко, что можно оглохнуть. Так крепко, что нельзя отпустить. Никто из них не решается ни спросить, ни поддаться вперед. Они так и лежат, прижавшись друг к другу, утыкаются носом к носу, щека к щеке и дыхание — к дыханию. Такому же горячему, обрывистому.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пальцы комкают футболку на груди. Акааши скорее чувствует, чем видит, как улыбка растягивает губы Бокуто, слышит мяту зубной пасты. Свежесть шампуня, которым он пользуется. Родной запах, который нельзя скрыть за гелями и дезодорантами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он опускает колено вниз, вклиниваясь меж крепких бедер, и с выдохом, судорожным, спонтанным, закрывает глаза. Одновременно с этим легкие сжимает огнем, губы — горят, оцепенение спадает, и он плавится, поддаваясь встречному огню.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это </span>
  <em>
    <span>касание </span>
  </em>
  <span>губ. Они тыкаются лицом в лицо, замирая и не смея шевелиться, и в местах соприкосновения кожа тлеет. Акааши первый сдвигается, чтобы переложить онемевшую руку, и поглаживает твердый абрис челюсти Бокуто. Тот вздрагивает, и его дрожь передается мурашками вдоль спины.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они выдыхают одновременно, не размыкая губ. Пробуют вкус языками, стукаются зубами, неумело трутся носами. В груди щекочет новое, ужасно огромное чувство. Акааши всхлипывает, полностью поглощенный им, и дрожит, обнимаемый Бокуто.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И упирается носом ему в подбородок. Широкие ладони оглаживают лопатки, скрытые футболкой, и теперь свет от фонарного столба падает ему на лицо, заставляя закрыть глаза. Именно поэтому. Не потому, что глаза пекут, словно в них насыпали песка, не потому, что от разрывающих изнутри эмоций хочется зажмурится. И не потому, что Бокуто кажется сном, а его тепло, его нежность, его </span>
  <em>
    <span>влюбленность </span>
  </em>
  <span>— миражом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Акааши крупно вздрагивает, подмечая, что одеяло скатилось с них к ногам. Бокуто натягивает его до груди, но оголенным плечам все равно холодно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Задушливый шепот разрывает тишину и ласково касается виска.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Акааши, — проговаривает Бокуто. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Акааши.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ты мне так нравишься. Давай встречаться, а?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Голос Бокуто даже не подрагивает, когда он говорит — четко, уверенно и тихо, чтобы не разбудить родителей за соседней стенкой. Но Акааши все еще держит ладонь на его шее, пусть сдвигая ее ближе к ключицам, ощущает, как заполошно бьется пульс в ожидании ответа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Акааши вторит ему, не двигаясь. Под закрытыми веками пляшут красные пятна света. Он медленно проваливается в сон, потому что на часах уже давно за полночь, а утром у них ещё тренировка и сегодня их тоже не жалели, и вообще.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бокуто-сан.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его ладони застывают на спине. Неугомонная энергия внутри стихает, но Акааши уверен: если бы у Бокуто была возможность взволновать его сильнее, он бы это сделал. Нашел бы лазейку, проник в мысли, влез под кожу, словно не успел еще всего этого проделать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А Бокуто продолжает шептать, что голосовые связки подводят и начинают под конец совсем немного хрипеть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если тебе снова надо подумать, то я понимаю, Акааши. То есть не понимаю, но готов понять и ждать, сколько потребуется, и вообще…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бокуто-сан.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Повторить движение Бокуто, зарыться носом в щель между его шеей и подушкой, спрятавшись от всего на свете, так легко. Сузившийся до одной только точки мир снова обретает очертания. Это и запахи, и звуки — за окном стрекочут насекомые, от подушки пахнет не Бокуто, но скоро будет, наволочка неприятно комкается под плечом, а лежать, притулившись так близко и зная, что пожар на сердце ответный, до одури приятно, что кружится голова, словно он пробежал на одном дыхании марафон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я согласен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Объятия становится в миг настолько крепкими, что Акааши задыхается, не успев даже толком сообразить. Голос Бокуто от волнения становится громче, и он едва не пищит от восторга на ухо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Правда-правда, Акааши? Ты согласен? И мы будем ходить на свидания? И я могу держать тебя за руку, и обнимать, а еще целоваться с тобой, да? И делать все эти милые вещи, которые обычно делают парочки? И мне можно будет открыто ловить гейскую панику, когда мой парень будет мне улыбаться?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Акааши понимает, что улыбается, только когда щеку неприятно стягивает, потому что кожа липнет к влажной вспотевшей шее Бокуто.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, — отвечает он. — Особенно ради последнего пункта.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тихий, теплый смех Бокуто слышится у самой макушки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На самом деле Акааши не уверен, что их отношения слишком сильно изменяться. Бокуто уже его лучший друг. Он доверяет ему все свои переживания, впускает в свое личное пространство, и они спят на одной тесной кровати еще до этого внезапного признания. Даже до осознания чувств. Бокуто вливается в мир сразу же, как Акааши видит его на том злополучном волейбольном матче, и становится чем-то особенным, без чего невозможно представить жизнь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В конце концов, Акааши даже знал, что он нравится Бокуто без подсказки его друзей. Чисто потому, что эмоциональность Бокуто и патологическая неспособность врать всегда выделяли его среди остальных.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но теперь не придется красть прикосновения и взгляды, потому что все они будут принадлежать ему. Не нужно будет переживать, что его неправильно поймут, что могут оттолкнуть, ведь это так так странно, ревновать лучшего друга, ведь так? Но вот он, Бокуто, яркая звезда, горящая в его руках, ослепительная, но не обжигающая. В груди плещется приятное волнение, как бывает, когда Бокуто задерживает ладонь в успокаивающем жесте на спине чуть дольше, только сейчас — он весь липнет к нему, обнимает, зажимает бедрами ноги, целует украдкой в висок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Конечно же, Акааши </span>
  <em>
    <span>согласен.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Он не может отказать Бокуто.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Акааши поднимает голову, случайно стукаясь затылком о подбородок, чтобы сразу же поцеловать в пострадавшее местечко.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Все хорошо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он сдвигается, укладываясь поудобнее, но руки Бокуто никуда не исчезают, и Акааши утягивают в еще один поцелуй. Во второй раз получается получше, потому что они распробовали и теперь знают, что делать, чтобы было приятно. Бокуто целует в кончик носа, мягко кусает за губу. Они даже не стукаются зубами, но Акааши пробует использовать язык и натыкается на ответное движение. Волнение сменяется медленным и сонным возбуждением, и он понимает: достаточно на сегодня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бокуто-сан, — рука идеально устраивается на его груди, пальцы задевают аккуратную впадинку меж ключиц. — Пора ложиться спать. На часах, — он поднимает взгляд за спину своего парня, — уже три.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Своего парня.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Своего парня.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Они проспят все на свете. Акааши тянется коротко поцеловать, а Бокуто прижимает к себе сильнее, укладываясь на нем, и лезет в лицо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Еще чуть-чуть, Акааши, пожалуйста. Мне так нравится тебя целовать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Еще чуть-чуть затягивается на несколько долгих и сладких десятков минут.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(И они обязательно будут делать те милые штуки, которыми занимаются парочки, хотя все будут думать, что ничего не поменялось и что они ведут себя, как старая супружеская пара, то есть как всегда, когда на самом деле теперь каждое прикосновение, каждый взгляд и каждая шутка откроется для них с нового ракурса. И все до последнего не будут верить, что они начали встречаться </span>
  <em>
    <span>только сейчас</span>
  </em>
  <span>).</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>